


Consumed in Flames

by ManaMoiMemeMoitie



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetical Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMoiMemeMoitie/pseuds/ManaMoiMemeMoitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when they departed the bed for the start of another day, instead of regret there was longing for another encounter, another excuse to allow the burning to consume them once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed in Flames

It was a frenzied lust that burned in their bodies, a heat stronger than any burning flame, not a slow driving passion like the ones portrayed in cinema stories of romance and love. It was an all-consuming rush that influenced the body and the mind, a heavy rush that ripped apart the conscience and pressed together bodies in a way far more intimate way than had ever before been imagined by either.  
It wasn’t love nor was it hatred, it was something more and yet it was still something less. Regardless of what it was or what it wasn’t, regardless of the consequences the night might summon for them both, it was happening. And neither could prevent it from doing so, nothing could stop it from happening. All barriers had been ripped away and there was no chance of repair.  
His much lighter frame was pulled in snugly to fit by firm arms against a hard chest, his soft body complying with the embrace with wandering hands and darkened eyes. The frames that helped him to see had been long ago abandoned with his tie and jumper quickly following behind in rapid escape to the floor. But now it was calm, not so rushed or stressed, and they took their pleasure as they gave it, lips fitting against lips and hips rutting against hips.  
Tongues entangled and their bodies entwined, their attention was fully devoted to each other with not a stray thought to be found in their minds or in their hearts. Their sounds filled the room in a duet, one’s louder than the second’s and slightly more higher in pitch, the music louder and faster as the night continued through.  
When the end had come with the first morning dawn and both had exhausted their strength, they lay at eachother’s side as they always will be. There were no words exchanged for they were without need, the Agent and the Quartermaster knew each other better than any could ever. And when they departed the bed for the start of another day, instead of regret there was longing for another encounter, another excuse to allow the burning to consume them once more.


End file.
